


Embarrassment can't touch this

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Growing Old Together, Happy, Heartwarming, M/M, Old Age, Post-Canon, Vulcan Kisses, old married spirk, some Vulcan language mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Embarrassment can notalwayshit both members of the S'chn T'gai-Kirk household.





	Embarrassment can't touch this

"Oh no."  
  
Spock suddenly appeared by the younger man's side.  
  
"What is wrong?" Spock asked.

 Kirk looked over to see his aging bondmate appearing to be concerned.  
  
"The book shelf," Kirk said, gesturing toward the unorganized shelf. "it's awful."  
  
"That is not alarming," Spock said, looking over toward the bookshelf. "needs some tidying up."  
  
"When did we last organize this book shelf?" Kirk asked.

"Five years ago," Spock replied.    
  
"All right," Kirk said.  "we have to organize this disaster."  
  
"With a chair," Spock supplied.  
  
"Mr Spock, I don't need a chair," Kirk said.  
  
"Your back needs a back rest," Spock said. "the last time you were knelt down for hours at a time, you threw your  back out."  
  
 "I did, but that was with gardening," Kirk replied. "I am not going to hurt my back reorganizing books, abun t'nash-veh."  Spock had a sharp intake of air and his ears turned a bright shade of green then he sighed.  
  
 "T'hy'la," Spock said, gently.  
  
"Yes, abun?" Kirk asked, knelt down toward the lower half of the bookshelf. Kirk had lowered his glasses down to the bridge of his nose looking upon the elder with a raised eyebrow. His once brown, curled hair had become  curly silver hair. "Something the matter?"  
  
"Yes," Spock said. "have you always referred to me as abun toward the other diplomats?"  
  
"Yes," Kirk said.  
  
 "T'hy'la, that means erection," Spock said, then he brought over a customizable chair on wheels toward his bondmate. Kirk stared back at the Ambassador, blinking, paralyzed where he sat. Almost as though his brain had crashed. Spock felt a singe of embarrassment tinkling in through the bond. "if you insist on organizing then do it with care to your back."  
  
"I have been calling you  erection and you just noticed that?" Kirk finally asked.  
  
"I did not believe the doctor's stories," Spock said.  
  
"Oh," Kirk said. "well, makes sense why I got the crowd laughing."  
  
The admiral held his two fingers out for the Vulcan. Spock returned the gesture watching a smile form on the younger man's face. The wrinkles that he had made sure grew on the man's face, the very mission that he had been on since 2265, and the glowing beaming smile radiating off the man's face. His hazel eyes were pleasing to look at for long periods of time. Kirk lowered his hand then started to take the books out. Spock slid the chair alongside the admiral then helped him onto it. The admiral's legs were outstretched on the rug. Spock carefully slid out the well aged books while Kirk took out the larger ones stacking them into piles.  Kirk abruptly laughed earning his bondmate's attention who laid more books alongside each other.  
  
"I called you abun in front of your father," Kirk said. Spock raised an eyebrow back. "he didn't seem to mind."  
  
"And my mother?" Spock asked, lowering his eyebrow yet tilting his head.  
  
"And your mother," Kirk said. "Your other relatives, however, were cackling."  
  
"Their renewed devotion in teasing me makes sense," Spock said.  
  
"You?" Kirk asked. "Being teased?"  
  
"I was teased enough as it was for ironing by my adoptive siblings," Spock replied.  
  
"Mr Spock, ironing is  a great hobby," Kirk said.  
  
"For a adult, sure," Spock said. "seven year old doing that however . . ." Kirk was delighted. Spock was struck with the image of a Vulcan child carefully using a iron being small enough for his hands and smoothing out the wrinkles in the shirt on a footstool.  "And if you like to know, it's adun."  
  
"I was mixing it up the _entire_ time," Kirk said.  
  
Both of  Spock's eyebrows rose up.  
  
"What?" Spock inquired.  
  
"Well. . ." Kirk tapped his fingers together. "I  may have told a Vulcan, little old building designer Stonn, that a erection gave me a husband."  
  
"It seems we have embarrassed each other since being married," Spock said.  
  
"When did you embarrass me?" Kirk asked. "You never embarrassed me."  
  
"Remember that one first contact meeting with a kingdom on Qualic II?" Spock asked.  
  
 "Yes," Kirk said, with a nod.  
  
"I may have told them about your fixation in gathering mementos," Spock said. "and how many you had. I went on for one hour and thirty minutes. The doctor clocked me. He could leave and return to find me still talking about your collection. We were arguing about a bow and arrow you used in the competition. Retrieving you the golden arrow was not as easy as I let on."  
  
"Spock," Kirk said. "that is hardly an embarrassment," he cupped the side of the Vulcan's green cheek. "You never embarrass me. You only make me proud to have you as my husband."

Kirk took his hand off the side of the Vulcan's face returning to organizing the book shelf. Spock joined the aging admiral in the task. Spock's fingers repeatedly touched the admirals fingers. This went on until they were surrounded by books that were stacked together. In between Kirk's legs were nothing but books. Spock saw there was enough books varying in size to be put back in order. Kirk was holding a tale of two cities in his hand that seemed to be aged and well read with the yellow pages. His fingers tracing over old, familiar words. A smile seeped onto the man's face, a fond and warm one. Kirk slid the book in first at the second shelf. The book did not look as though it needed repairs not that it was being questioned by the Vulcan. 

Spock stood up from where he sat near the bookshelf then reached his hand out for his bondmate whose chair had left him on the floor after repeated use of going up and down at various levels. Kirk took the man's hand clenching it, then took the Vulcan's shoulder and lifted himself up. Spock's free hand went to the center of the man's back while the other was let go once the human was regaining his balance. Spock kicked the chair over to a collection of camping gear set near the bookshelf. Spock left one of the books on the edge of the bookshelf. Kirk picked it up.

"When did Jane Austen make another novel?" Kirk said.

"Hm?" Spock looked over to see his partner holding a thick novel.

"Looks authentic," Kirk said. "It smells new. Look at the white pages. Never been opened before."

"I have never seen this novel before," Spock said.

"I bet Bones left it here the last time he visited," Kirk said. "next door neighbor and he is still sneaky to leave a book he doesn't want. . . Just how did he have another novel get made by Jane Austen?" he looked bewildered not noticing his bondmates pleased, warm expression. "No, wait, did Uhura leave it? Did she convince Jane Austen to make another book? Did she time travel again?"

"You can only be sure by reading it,  ashaya," Spock said. "That is the logical thing to do when it comes to gift hiding."

"Yes," Kirk said. "I do. After our afternoon strip chess." he held his two fingers out for Spock.

"Strip chess, admiral," Spock said, returning the gesture. "is our specialty."

**The End.**


End file.
